Phantom Family
by RainIsMySun
Summary: Dan phantom escapes the Fenton thermos and strikes a deal with Clockwork. Look after Dani and he won't erase him since he's an anomaly in the timeline. Dan agrees since he can't corrupt Danny his look alike will do. Will Dani find her own identity? Will Dan find his lost compassion? Most importantly will they both find out where they fit in this world?
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Family Chapter 1

Dani flew through the green sky enjoying the breeze through her hair making loops in the air. She wizzed past the purple doors and reached a clocktower feeling curious she went inside. Inside the clocktower were glowing green portals? Dani wasn't quite sure as they were too small to travel through.

"Your here just on time." Said an old voice. Dani whipped around and came face to face with a blue ghost in a purple robe that shifted in age.

"Who are you?" Dani asked as she floated in midair.

"I'm Clockwork the master of time and you are Dani Phantom Danny with an 'I'" Clockwork answered creating more questions for Dani.

"What,how do you know who I am?" Dani asked once more.

"Because of certain 'circumstances' Danny's is now my charge which also includes you given your origin." Clockwork explained.

"Oh,right..." Dani replied with a wince rubbing her arm hoping to will her pain away.

"Speaking of 'circumstances' I have to go check, on something,in the meantime take a seat." Clockwork said as he willed a chair into existence.

Dani sat down utterly confused by this and passed the time by planning where she would go next in the world.

Meanwhile with Clockwork he entered the part of his lair no one could access without his permission.

There it was the Fenton thermos which held a familiar evil. Dan Phantom. Any minute now he would break free if the shaking of the device was any indication and there was also the fact Clockwork knew exactly what would happen.

The thermos fell and cracked finally freeing the evil that lay inside. He stretched his legs and cracked his neck. "Ah,Clockwork my old friend,how ARE you living a life full of FREEDOM" Dan sneered as he looked at this obstacle that stood in his way.

Clockwork mearly smiled knowingly as he pressed the button on his staff."Time out!" There Dan stood frozen in time as he glared at clockwork with enough malice to kill him from looks alone.

Clockwork grabbed a Time medallion and put it on Dan's neck making sure to restrain him before hand. Dan tried to move but all of a sudden found he could not.

His hands and legs were wrapped in Fenton fisher provided by the ghost boy himself. He laughed 'Does he really think my pathetic parents invention could stop me' Dan thought

Dan struggled with his binds but even with his utmost strength he couldn't break them. Deciding to do the next best thing he duplicated himself... At least he tried to only for his powers to be trapped within himself.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" Dan roared instead of getting the response 'he deserved' Clockwork ignored him and showed him through one of his numerous portals Danny and all the ghosts saving the earth and Danny revealing his identity to the public.

Dan remained silent taking all this in and responded with"That means nothing,how would they feel,when their precious 'hero' betrays them." He countered still sure of his existence despise the evidence agnaist him.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear this but your now an anomaly in the timeline, a stain of ink on a white peice of paper,still effecting the timeline when you shouldn't exist." Clockwork explained.

Before he could respond Clockwork countuined "The observerants think I should erase you but instead I offer you a deal take care of Dani phantom and I'll let you be as long as you don't kill anyone."

"Why should I take care of him he has enough help." Dan asked bitterly as he struggled once more to no avail.

"Not a him ,a her" Clockwork said keeping the mystery going.

He picked Dan up much to his disapproval and showed him Dani who was frozen in a sitting position with her hands on her chin.

"This is Dani, Danny with an I" Clockwork announced

Dan looked at her confused and blurted out"Why does she look like my weaker half?"

Clockwork responded "That's her story to tell." Clockwork took the time medallion off and pressed the button on his staff "Time in!"

Dani starred at Clockwork and his new arrival he didn't look very happy. "Clockwork,who's this and why is he tied up?" Dani asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Clockwork released him from his binds. "For your information brat,I'm Dan and we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Huh,why?" Dani asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Dan just glared at Clockwork and growled"Why don't you ask,HIM"

Dani just blinked and looked to Clockwork "Can you explain,Clockwork?" As Dani floated up to the ceiling sitting in midair discarding the chair.

"Well since your so young and you lack experience. Dan is going to teach you how to control your powers and accompanying you on your journey across earth and the ghost zone" Clockwork explained.

"What, I don't need a babysitter!! Dani exclaimed as she flew down to Clockwork eye to eye.

Dan grabbed Dani by the back of her shirt and glared at her." I'm not your babysitter think of me as your mentor, you got it!"

Dani nodded which caused Dan to set her on the floor. Dani glared at him and stuck her tounge out at him.

Dan just rolled his eyes and thought 'If I can't corrupt Danny then she'll have to do'

"Well,Clockwork it's been nice meeting you but I have to go" Dani said as she zoomed out of his lair with Dan close behind.

Clockwork smiled 'everything is how it should be' He thought while watching the time stream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dani sighed in relief as she went to her bedroom which was covered with maps of the world and various knickknacks from her friends in the ghost zone.

Dani changed her clothes and dressed in Danny's hazmat suit since hers has gotten too tight. She stared at herself and winced if it wasn't for her hair and her figure she'd look exactly like Danny.

Dani took off her outfit and modified it to match her old suit and decided it was better but it wasn't quite right.

An idea popped into her head'I know exactly who to go to!' Dani thought as she rushed past Dan and made her way to her friends lair Dan reluctantly following her.

Dani flied fast eager to get there to receive some help from her friend. "Where are we going?" Dan asked as he flew beside her.

"To a friends house" was Dani's response. Dan just glared at her as she led the way.

Past the purple doors was a floating island with discernible music coming from it.

Dani flew above it and landed on a raised platform a concert stage. There on the stage was a pale ghost girl with flaming blue hair.

"Ember!" Dani yelled as she swooped in and gave her a hug.

Ember patted Dani on the head and raised a brow at her outfit.

"What's with the get up, squirt?" Ember asked.

"Well my old suit grew too big so Danny gave me some of his suits to wear until I could get something better. So I came to you knowing your the best person to go to for fashion help. " Dani explained as she broke the hug and grinned at her.

"Who's that?" Ember questioned as she jabbed a finger in Dan's direction.

Dan gave her his best evil grin and was pleased to see her shrink back only noticeable if you were paying attention.

"Oh,that's Dan he's my mentor he's going to teach me how to master my ghost powers." Dani explained oblivious to Ember's discomfort.

"Alright,come inside, just make sure your 'mentor' doesn't destroy anything" Ember said as she walked them over to her house. Which was shaped like a giant record player.

Dan followed along curious in his timeline he never bothered with Ghost lairs so he didn't know what any of them looked like.

Ember opened the door and led them inside. Dan sat on the leather couch not caring in the slightest about fashion.

Dani followed Ember in her room and walked with her into her walk in closet. Ember scanned her outfits and pulled out a long sleeved black top with ripped white leggings.

Dani tried it on and looked in the mirror making different poses. She grinned and gave Ember a hug.

Ember returned it. Dani pulled away and asked "Can you help me pick out clothes for my human side, my clothes are too tight" Dani questioned sheepishly.

Ember ruffled her hair causing Dani to let out a "Hey!" in response. Dani transformed in her human self and had to concentrate not to phase through the floor.

She undressed not shy at all about getting naked considering she remembers the time she woke up for the first time with no clothes on.

Dani sighed in relief as she could finally feel comfortable at last. Ember handed her a white top with long sleeves and a big collar, a black beanie with white spots on it meant to look like stars and a black skort.

Dani put on her new clothes and nodded in approval and pocketed her red beanie and threw her old clothes in the trash not wanting to be reminded of the events that unfolded when she wore them.

Dani smiled and transformed"Thanks, Ember I'm going to go now" She exited her home and Dan followed leaving the house intact.

Dani made one more stop to see the Ghostwriter himself. She reached his lair in record time.

Dani knocked on the door and received a "Come in" echoing through the door.

She entered his lair which was a labyrinth of books. Dani found him at his desk typing something.

"Could you help me I need a book of names?" Dani asked which caused ghostwriter to look up.

"What do you need that for?" Ghostwriter asked

"Clearly she needs it to escape Danny phantom's shadow. " Dan stated looking at Ghostwriter like he's an idiot.

Dani looked at Dan surprised and yelled "What's it to you!"

Dan just raised an eyebrow and said simply "It's just an observation"

Dani glared at him and grabbed the book Ghostwriter handed to her.

She skimmed the A section and none of the names caught her attention till she reached the E names. Dani paused as she read the name.

"I've decided my names Ellie now, Ellie Phantom" Ellie declared.

"That's a good name did you know it means light. " Ghostwriter explained as he looked at Da-Ellie.

"It's better than Dani that's for sure" Dan voiced his thoughts on the matter.

Ellie floated up to his face and glared. "What's that suppose to mean" feeling offended.

Dan smirked "I just feel that there's enough Danny's in the world is all"

Ellie stuck out her tounge at him and returned the book to Ghostwriter.

She returned to her lair and looked at Dan as he stood on her island "Attack me" Dan ordered.

Ellie raced towards him and shot energy blast filled with plasma and went the extra mile by shooting blasts from her feet.

Dan took the attack and received minimal damage. He retaliated by throwing fire her way knocking Ellie out of the sky.

Ellie caught herself before she fell to the ground and powered up her blasts firing them rapidly managing to get a hit on Dan's shoulder by changing the direction when Dan dodged.

Dan duplicated himself and closed Ellie in and showed no mercy conjuring fire on her limbs and producing bruises on her skin along with cutting into her flesh.

Ellie struggled through this onslaught trying to maintain some sense of safety by using her small size and speed to her advantage to avoid permanent damage.

She saw an opening and in her weakened state didn't consider the possibility of a trap.

As soon as Ellie delivered a punch Dan twisted her arm and in a quick fashion broke her arm causing her to cry out in pain her vision started to fill with black dots.

Ellie dropped to the floor and in a last ditch effort filled with fear allowed her instincts to take over. From deep inside her ghostly core something stirred into awakening.

She was floating along with her body and their were sparks coming from her body. Dan recognized what was happening and braced himself for impact.

Ellie raised her arms and sent out an electric field that scorched Dan with unbearable heat. Anticipating an attack he had a shield up and avoided a trip to the emergency room.

Once her attack was over Ellie passed out which prompted Dan to catch her and bring her into her lair for much needed healing.


	3. Phantom Family Chapter 3

Phantom Family Chapter 3

Ellie opened her eyes and sat up from her bed and moved her arm shocked to find it didn't hurt.

She flew to her mirror and noticed that all her cuts and bruises were gone as well. But the real kicker was that her eyes had a gold glow instead of the usual green.

She transformed into her ghost half and her suspicions were confirmed Ellie now had golden eyes and white hair even whiter than Danny's. 'At least no one can mistake me for him anymore, in this form at least.' She thought.

Ellie grabbed a brush and combed through her white hair once that was done she walked out of her room to find Dan sitting on her couch.

"Took you long enough." Dan accusingly as if she was the reason for his boredom.

Ellie ignored him and asked him a question that's been on her mind since she's met him. "Why do you look like Danny and somehow like Vlad at the same time?"

Dan smirked expecting this question sooner than later. "As long as you answer my question I'll tell you. "

Ellie nodded and sat down in the chair across from him. "I'm from an alternate timeline, where Danny and Vlad's Ghost side merged to create me" Dan explained before Ellie could get a word in edge wise.

Dan asked "How about you Ellie?" As he watched her wince.

Ellie responded with her shoulders hunched and her voice low. "I'm a clone of Danny using his DNA created by Vlad.."

Dan of course heard it if his pointy ears were anything to go by. "That explains so many things." Dan replied sincerely for once.

Ellie replied with "I guess so" As she opened her mouth to poise a question she shut it just as fast feeling a strange tug in her ghost core.

All of a sudden it was like her body went on autopilot as she watched in the front seat. Ellie opened her door and flew to Desiree's lair which was literally a huge gold genie bottle.

Ellie transformed into her human form and phased through the wall Until she found what she was looking for a compass filled with ghostly energy that could find whatever you desired.

How Ellie knew this was that she could sense the energy emanating from the object.

Seizing this chance she slipped it in her pocket and phased through Desiree's home and took off towards her lair.

Ellie went inside her lair and saw Dan sitting right where she left him. Dan smirked"So you finally found it your obsession, huh?"

"I guess I wasn't excepting it to be, stealing, though. What will Danny think of me now?" Ellie frowned as her eyes filled with tears.

"You may be his clone but your life doesn't revolve around him besides there's a plethora of ghosts around that steal ancient artifacts. You can get them back and fulfill the pull of your obsession along with doing a good deed. " Dan explained.

"Thanks, Dan but what gives? You don't seem to be the type to care." Ellie asked as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Simple the less I see of Danny the better... " Dan breathed out.

"Why did my eyes and hair change color?" Ellie questioned curious of this new discovery.

"Well, your ghost core is an awakened electric core which causes physical changes as well as mental." Dan replied.

"What kind of mental changes?" Ellie asked once more as felt nervous about the answer she would receive.

"Oh, you know finding out your obsession having little changes happen to your psyche until you can't recognize yourself anymore" Dan explained with a straight face.

"What!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm kidding" Dan said with a smirk. 'That's what happened to me before I became this' Dan thought with a frown.

"You have a pretty dark sense of humor" Ellie mumbled in annoyance.

All of sudden her body was accumulating sweat and her legs shook struggling to stand upright.

Ellie's legs gave out she tried to use her ghost powers but found it out of her reach.

Just before she hit the floor Dan caught her in his arms. "Clockwork, I know your watching get over here!" Dan yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Clockwork appeared out of a swirly green portal. "Come I have prepared for this." As he led Dan through his lair.

They walked in what essentially was a make shift hospital room. Dan lied Ellie down on a bed. Clockwork connected her up to a monitor. Reading her vitals Clockwork frowned at the fluctuations in her ghost core.

"Dan I'm going to need you to do something for me.." Clockwork started to say.

"What?!" Dan barked out as as he floated above the room in a sitting position.

"I need you to bring Danny, here" Clockwork stated waiting for his response.

"Why would I do that?" Dan asked snippy.

"Simple, you care about Ellie." Was Clockwork's response

"No, I don't. What makes you think that!" Dan exclaimed.

At that Clockwork showed Dan the exact time after the fight between them. Dan held Ellie in his arms and walked into her lair. Dan lied Ellie down on her bed and rummaged through her house til he finally found it.

The first aid kit in the closet adjacent to the bathroom. He grabbed it and walked into Ellie's room and got to work. Dan accessed the damage to her arm and saw all that was needed was a splint. He quickly set up trying to not agrivate her wound any further.

After that was done he applied a healing agent to her cuts and bruises. Lastly he treated her burns. Later in the day he removed all evidence of his help he didn't want her thinking he cared. It was best that Ellie believed she healed on her own.

"There was no need for you to do that you know as well as I do that she would heal on her own it just would of took longer than a day." Clockwork stated.

Dan frowned and grumbled as he found no good retort. " Fine but don't expect him to come here without any bruises and a terrified look on his face."

Clockwork smiled and opened a portal to Danny's current location. Dan walked in intangible and invisible.

He grabbed Danny and phased him through his room and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream for help.

Danny transformed and kicked his attacker and faced them only to look terrified and try to mask it.

"You don't scare me my timeline has changed from yours too much for you to be a possibility!" Danny exclaimed triumphant.

"Is it that so? Then I guess you won't mind if I do this!" Dan unleashed scorching fire upon his beloved home.

Causing Danny to stare wide in shock unable to get his bearings. Dan grabbed Danny and pulled him through the portal.

Dan let him go causing Danny to look around and spot Ellie hooked up to machines"What did you do to her?!" Danny roared in fury however before another fight could break out Clockwork appeared.

"Calm damn Danny Dan has done nothing wrong since he escaped the confines of the thermos." Clockwork stated plainly.

"But he set fire to my home doesn't that qualify?!" Danny asked appalled.

"That was merely an illusion" Clockwork replied and showed him his family and home perfectly fine.

"Yeah, weakling I've done nothing wrong." Dan repeated hitting a sore spot in Danny's reasoning.

Danny was shocked to silence. Clockwork frowned "Now to the matters at hand Dani now named Ellie is in danger of dying"

"But she's a ghost ghosts can't die can they?" Danny asked feeling tense.

"Allow me to explain her ghost core has just awakened and is growing to strong for her human body to handle either she fades from existence or becomes a full ghost." Clockwork explained.

"if that's true how come that hasn't happened to me?" Danny questioned.

"Simple Ellie ghost powers have been with her since birth which means their more closely linked than yours both halves are dependent on each other to function. For example if she separated her two halves using the ghost catcher only one would posses her mind while the other would be mindless relying on instinct." Clockwork explained his body shifting through ages as he talked.

Dan through all this was floating near Ellie's side taking in the information. "Couldn't you just tell us what happens in the future and be done with it!" Dan exclaimed in annoyance.

"I could however I would have no idea which timeline is this one.You see this event is happening in multiple timelines with no differences. It's only after this event does the timelines began to show their own outcome." Clockwork explained once more.

All of sudden Ellie's heartbeat slowed down beating ever minute as opposed to seconds.Danny was right there by her side squeezing her hand.

While Dan looked down on her from above currently floating high enough that his head touched the ceiling.

Her skin was so pale you could see through her. The white of the bed underneath her was extremely jarring. Was this it? Would she fade away hardly having impacted the world at only a couple of months old.

As if hearing everyone's doubts the whole room filled with blinding electricity which caused all the room inhabitants to shield their eyes.

When they looked down at Ellie's form she was solid and possessed green skin similar to Dan and freckles across her cheeks and body. If you looked closely you could see she had pointed ears. Her hair was even whiter than Danny's and her hair were pulled into low pig tails. Her bangs remained the same.

Her clothes was a simple mix between both her different forms clothes. A long top black and white that was reminiscent to her old ghost form top that covered most of her hands and showed her belly.

Her legs sported a black skort with ripped white leggings. Her feet were covered in mint shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie opened her eyes and showed off her eyes instead of a white sclera it was a light yellow while her iris was a golden yellow.

"What's wrong with you guys? You act like you've seen the grim reaper." Ellie asked as she sat up.

"Well we've seen something close to that." Danny said with a smile happy that his self appointedcousin was alright.

"I wasn't worried" Dan chimed in as he floated upside down with his face right in front Ellie.

Ellie waved him away with her hand only to hit Dan with electricity which caused his hair to frizz up. Ellie and Danny struggled to hold in laughter only to fail at the serious look Dan was giving them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe Ellie should take a look at her appearance." Clockwork interjected.

Ellie approached the nearby mirror and was surprised at what she saw 'I'm a full ghost' she gave herself a once over and was pleased. Ellie concentrated on her human form and was shocked to see her old face looking back at her with the added addition of freckles.

Deciding she liked her natural form better she reverted back to it and walked to Dan"How come I'm able to disguise myself as a human?"

"That's easy, since you were human once you can assume your old appearance." Dan explained.

"It's been nice seeing you Danny, Clockwork I have to go now." Ellie said beforeshe gave anyone the chance torespond she and Dan left faster than theythought waspossible.

"Ellie" Dan said as heflew beside her letting herlead the way.

"Hmm?" Ellie questioned

"Where are we going?" Dan asked as hefocused on her.

"To the riverStyx I want see what kind of ghostanimals there are!" Elliereplied as she flew.

"I see.." Dan replied astheyfinally reached theirdestination. The river was a bright blue that glowed faintly. While the grass was a neon green.The rocks were a faint purple.

Ellie took phased out of her shoes socks and tights and dove in. She used her plasma as a light which was now yellow.

Ellie gasped as she sawflorescent fish of all shapes in sizes. Saltwater fish to fresh water they were allcoexisting. She grabbed a rock at thebottom of the river and walked out.

Ellie felt a weight on a leg and there was a sea snake curled onto her leg so she gentlypulled it off. It seemed to likeher as it wasnuzzlingherhand and stuck it's tongue out to smell.

"Looks like you have a pet" Dancommented as he looked at the bright bluesnake thatpossessed white stripes and blue eyes and the everprominent greentongue.

Dan eyed the snakegenuinelyinterested in the creature as heplayed no mind to them in the past. 'I wonder what their capable of?' Danpondered. "So what are you going to name it?" He asked.

"Hmm.. Slinky!" Ellie exclaimed as she had the snake lounging on her neck. At that they reached her lair in record time.

Ellie yawned and stretched "I'm going to take a nap." Dan nodded and took care of Slinky in themeantime.

Ellie fellasleep in minutes. In her dream she saw she saw three souls one red and orange burning like a flame she got the sensewhoever's soul it belonged to was aprotector of sorts.

The flame right next to it was a deep jade soul that wasfractured inthe middle. Just bylooking at it she knew theywere a bringer ofmischievous fun.

The last soulfurtheroff from the other two was red in the center an had bluesurrounding it. Ellie could tell they were veryintelligent but also had anenergetic nature about them.

Ellie was blinding by light as she saw her soul a bright yellow withelectricity comingoff it went to the two close together andbrought the far off one right next to them. She got the sense that they were all meant to be great friends.

Danmeanwhile wassleeping on thecouch with Slinky resting on his chest. He had the senseofconflictstocomesomehowpertaining to him.

Hefelt the darkness pull him in andinstead of feelingfamiliar itfelt as if itwasdrainingthe life out of him. Just before he was consumed by it. A bright yellow light filled the room.

Dan woke up andwondered whatexactly that wassupposed torepresent. He tried to come up with something by was met withfailure.

He placed Slinky in a box with holes in it so itwouldn't wanderaimlessly in the house and put his feet down inthenearestuninhabited islandtaking in the silence while lying downlooking at the green sky litteredwith purple doors.


End file.
